A Monumental Night
by DalishEssence
Summary: "Lady Camilla Myers, queen of my heart, I have yearned to say these words for a very, very long time. Will you marry me?" "Oh, Liam... I'm so sorry... but I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone else." Companion piece to my story Moments in Between, which is the Royal Romance from Drake's POV.. This is the infamous proposal chapter first from Milla's POV, then from Liam's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Liar

"_I don't want to fake it_

_Wish I could erase it_

_Make your heart believe_

_But I'm a bad liar" ~ Dan Reynolds (Imagine Dragons)_

**Camilla Myers**

I seemed to wake up the next morning in a daze. Chase cuddled up next to me, and I lazily patted his tiny body as he continued to sleep. Even after talking with my parents, or my friends from New York… or going to Coney Island with the guys… I couldn't believe it.

_I'm finally free!_ Finally free from those pictures, finally free from Constantine's plot, free to live my life again!

_Finally free to be with Drake..._

I couldn't help the blush that rushed to my cheeks when I thought of him. And, if I was being really honest… I thought of him quite a lot. It was actually bothersome how often he crossed my mind. Distracting… Unhealthy, even. I mean, I haven't felt like this since… Okay, who am I kidding… I've _never_ felt like this. What started out as a simple crush - a crush which I tried very hard to talk myself out of, since he was an absolute ass who showed absolutely no interest those first few… well, months - had somehow turned into a heart-swelling, mind-consuming… just all around pain-in-my-ass kind of feeling that seemed to follow me around everywhere I went.

It got worse when he actually began _showing_ some interest. After Applewood… after Bertrand's study… god, Bertrand's study! I got chills just thinking about it.

A sharp knock got me out of my head and out of my bed. Chase immediately stood, jumping off the bed and running to the door, barking protectively. "Just a second!" I scrambled to get my jeans on, and opened the door.

"Good morning, Camilla." Liam stood before me with a giant grin on his face.

I smiled at him. "Morning." I looked at him from head to toe. He was dressed in a suit, but across his chest hung a red sash with a medal. "You're awfully dressed up. Is there some event Maxwell forgot to tell me about?"

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm here because I wanted to give you the news myself. Last night, after I returned to my quarters… I spoke with Madeleine." _Oh, shit…_ I slowly felt the smile evaporate from my face, as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped just a little. "I have officially broken off my engagement to her." He took the chance to step forward, and took my hand tenderly. "And I came here this morning because we need to talk."

_Oh my god… _I stood there, paralyzed. _He really did it… He did it before I got a chance to talk to him… before I got a chance to tell him!_

Liam's eyes were intent on my face, gauging my reaction. After my continued silence, he actually squirmed. "Camilla?"

_Say something!_ I swallowed nervously. "You… you broke things off with Madeleine?"

He nodded, his lips twitching slightly as he tried to contain a smile. "I did."

"Are you okay?" I mentally slapped myself as the first question that popped into my head slipped out. I was so used to asking that question when someone told me about a breakup… it'd almost become like a reflex. I forgot that, in this case, it was supposed to be a _good_ thing.

Liam laughed, proving my point. "Camilla, I'm more than okay. I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders… the burden of uncertainty. And without that burden weighing me down, I'm able to see a future of possibility. I simply couldn't wait to let you know, and I want nothing more than to speak with you about it at length…" He checked his watch. "But, unfortunately, I can't stay. There is an… urgent matter that requires my attention."

"Oh…" _No, wait! I have to tell you!_

He took both of my hands, squeezing slightly. "However, I've cleared my evening of all appointments and obligations. I'd love for you to meet me outside the bar where we first met…"

_Oh my god!_ _What do I do? If he wants to meet me for the reason I think he wants to meet me…_

"Camilla?" He asked, holding my gaze inquisitively, a hint of concern in his eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Um… okay. I'll be there."

He visibly relaxed and nodded. "For now, I should go. I will see you tonight. Just before sunset." Liam smiled, squeezing both of my hands, before going.

I closed my door with a thud, leaning into it. My heart was thundering in my chest, impossibly tight. "Oh my god…" I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor, Chase whining worriedly as he slid into my lap. "I'm sorry, boy… I'm okay… I'm okay." I said, trying to convince myself more than Chase.

"Okay… there's no reason to panic. I'm… jumping to conclusions! Maybe he doesn't want to talk about what I think he wants to talk about…"

_He's going to propose again, and you know it._

I groaned as my conscience piped up, hitting me with a truth I was too afraid to admit. But it was right. I needed to face the truth if I was going to do something about it.

I took a deep breath. "There is a very good chance that Liam will propose tonight… So… I need to talk to Drake."

I scrambled up off the floor, poor Chase being jolted out of my lap, and ran to my nightstand. I grabbed my phone, that beeped with low charge. _3% battery. Shit._ I unlocked the screen, frantically searching my contacts for Drake, and pressing the dial button with more force than needed. As it rang, I desperately looked around for my charger. "Come on, come on!" I looked in my bag, under the bed, in the nightstand-

"_The number that you have dialed is unavailable. Please-"_

"Come on!" I hung up and dialed him again, while continuing to search for the stupid charger. It buzzed again. _2%._

"_The number that you have dial-"_

"Come on, Drake! Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"_The number that y-" _

I groaned, about to try again, when I finally found my charger. "Ah ha!" But then, my phone beeped and died. "Great…"

I sighed, calming myself down. _Okay… Drake isn't picking up his phone, so… better go speak with him in person._ I plugged in the charger to the phone, smoothed down my clothes, and stepped out into the hall. Chase barked when I closed the door, but I couldn't exactly take him with me. "Sorry, boy." I whispered.

I walked purposely to the elevator, pushing the button. Both elevators were on the first floor, and they began to make their way up to my floor ever… so… slowly. _Of course…_ I sighed._ Murphy's Law. Everything that _can_ go wrong, _will_ go wrong. _I was _this_ close to just turning around and going up through the fire escape, when one of the elevators pinged, and the doors opened. I ran inside and pressed the button for Drake's floor.

I swallowed nervously when I thought about what I was going to say to him… To be honest, I was kind of scared he would just… freak out, and start feeling guilty again and… try to push me away again. _That's what he did the first time…_ _Would it really be surprising if he did it again?_

I shook my head. I hoped he didn't… but I had to admit it was difficult to tell with him. We'd gotten so close these past few months, and I knew he cared about me. I knew he wanted me. He'd admitted it multiple times. He'd shown me multiple times! Whereas, at first, it was always me who seeked him out, me who made the first move… now he'd gotten bolder. He began meeting me halfway. He seeked me out too. He'd tease me, and then just as quickly hold me and kiss me.

But there was still this _wall_ he still put up between us. This last, final wall, made up of guilt and restraint, that caused him to always pull back every time we seemed to get remotely closer. It would even be frustrating, if I wasn't so head over heels for him. If anything, it made me fall even harder for him. He was so _noble_ \- more so than any of the other members of court who'd like to call themselves that - so selfless, so honorable, so honest… I could see why he'd be conflicted over this.

I tried to understand, I really did. _I do._ If _I_ felt guilty about this… I couldn't imagine what he was going through. I knew Liam was his best friend. I knew they'd known each other their whole lives. And I knew how Liam felt about me. He'd made no secret of it, even during the social season, no matter how much he tried to hide it. And yes, a part of me felt guilty for not returning his feelings.

Things would've been so much easier if I did.

But… well, things aren't always easy, are they?

The elevator finally stopped in his floor, startling me out of my thoughts. I practically ran to Drake's room, before knocking a little more harshly than intended. Silence. I started to get nervous, my hands trembling when I knocked again.

No answer.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath. Let it out. "Okay. If I were Drake Walker, where would I be?"

It was too early to go to the bar. There were absolutely no horses in this city, except for the ones that pulled the carriages at Central Park. I seriously doubted he'd had gone fishing in Central Park either. So… it could either be the breakfast buffet or… the gym downstairs.

I decided to try the breakfast buffet first, even though I had to admit I wouldn't mind finding him in the gym… preferably shirtless… and sweaty.

_Okay, Milla, enough! Head in the game please._ I shook my head, clearing the image of shirtless Drake from it. Enough dawdling. This was serious. I started walking back to the elevators, when Maxwell caught me roaming the halls.

"Milla! Hey, I was looking all over for you."

_Oh no…_ "Hey! You found me."

"Are you okay? You look a little bit on edge."

"Fine. Hey, have you seen Drake? I really need to ta-"

"Lady Camilla! Lady Camilla!" We both turned to find Bertrand running up the hall. He stopped right in front of me, and gripped my shoulders. "Are the rumours true? Did the King really break off his engagement to Countess Madeleine? Did he really come to your room this morning?"

"How did you know that?" I asked, feeling very disturbed. Had no one in this place ever heard of a small thing called privacy?

"So it's true!" Bertrand's eyes shone with excitement and pride.

"Oh." Maxwell's eyes met mine, shock and surprise filling them. "Oh, oh, _oh!_ This is big! This is…" He visibly deflated, looking back up at me with a tinge of… sadness in his eyes. "... big."

"It is, Maxwell! It is!" Bertrand beamed at him, completely oblivious. "The king also cleared his evening to talk to her!"

I fought the urge to groan. And scream. And cry. I loved Bertrand, I really did… and I knew both Beaumonts were the whole reason I was even here right now… But did he really forget I told him months ago how I'd fallen in love with someone else? Or did he just not care?

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Maxwell asked me, a hint of concern in his voice. Maxwell always was a bit more considerate. _Much _more considerate. I knew he hadn't forgotten what I'd told them, even if he didn't know it was Drake especifically.

I shook my head, deciding to play it dumb. "That would require knowing what he's going to say." I shot Bertrand a pointed look. "Which I _don't._"

"Camilla! This is the moment of all moments! We must get you to a decent boutique!" Bertrand said, grabbing me by my shoulders, turning me around and pushing me towards the elevator. "Come, Maxwell!"

"Bertrand, wait- I- Let me get my phone at least!"

"There is no time, Camilla! We must get you a dress at once! And then we must get you to a decent beauty salon. Your hair and makeup must be on point tonight!"

He continued to push me and drag me to the elevator, any protest I had silenced quickly. Without even knowing how it happened, I was literally whisked away, until suddenly we were out of the hotel and at a fancy designer boutique.

"This is it! This is the moment we've been fighting for all along! You, Liam, and no plots, schemes or blond-haired barriers in you way! If all goes _well_ tonight, House Beaumont will be the talk of every ball, and the esteem and subsequent wealth will surely follow!" Bertrand yelled, clapping his hands, and immediately, two saleswomen appeared at his side. "We need to make this night perfect, starting with the dress." He told them, and they both nodded and immediately walked away to search the store. "Lady Camilla, when do you meet Liam?"

"Later tonight." I told him through gritted teeth.

"Good god, that's so soon! Quick, Maxwell, grab everything off the racks. We have to find the _perfect_ outfit."

Maxwell looked at me again, and I couldn't help but plead with him to do something, to help… but then Bertrand clapped his hands, yelling out his name, and Maxwell jumped, immediately racing around the store, looking for dresses. I sighed.

Bertrand then began pushing me towards the dressing rooms. "Come, Camilla, you must make haste!"

"I will, but Bertrand! I can walk by myself!" I snapped, glaring at him, and he immediately stepped back.

"Ah. Right. Of course. I beg your pardon, Lady Camilla."

I swallowed, took a deep breath, and nodded, before locking myself in the dressing room. I slumped into the circular ottoman inside, burying my face into my hands. I could feel my eyes stinging with tears - _god, why am I such a crybaby?! _\- but I tried to keep them at bay. I hated feeling this impotent, this out of control. _Take a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out._

_Okay… I'm stuck inside this dressing room, I don't have my phone, so I can't call Drake, and… Bertrand will not let me leave. There is no chance in hell Bertrand would let me leave right now._

I briefly toyed with the idea of sneaking out the bathroom window, but… no. That was something stupid that girls did in romantic comedies for dramatic or comedic relief.

I am a grown woman.

So… I guess the only thing I could do… which is also the scariest, is to let go. To stop fighting, and just… let the events of today run their course.

To let the chips fall where they may.

I stood, squaring my shoulders and looking at myself in the mirror. _Come on, game face on._ I will go along with Bertrand's incessant need to get me ready for tonight. I will wear whatever he tells me to wear, I'll get my hair done, splash some make-up on my face, and… I will go meet Liam.

And if Liam proposes… I'm going to tell him. Whether Drake disagrees or not, whether he wants to be with me or not…

I'm not going to lie to Liam anymore.

* * *

I got through the rest of the afternoon in a robotic daze. Uncaring, unfeeling… numb. I tried on dress after dress that was presented to me, until they found _the one_. I dutifully sat in a chair as a hairstylist straightened my hair into submission. I sat stock still as the make-up artist began "enhancing my natural features with a small amount of cosmetics." I didn't even have the energy to roll my eyes. If it weren't for Maxwell, who knew I kind of hated make-up - thanks for that, mom! - and preferred a more natural look - again, just to piss off my mother! -, _and_ who let this young woman know... I probably would have just sat there and let her apply every single thing inside that big-ass make-up case of hers on my face.

"Hey… Milla, are you okay?" Maxwell asked, staring at me wide-eyed with clear concern.

"Fine." I nodded, keeping my face neutral.

"Okay… listen, I know Bertrand is really excited about tonight… and I know he's putting a lot of pressure on you, but… remember what I told you, the other night on the roof…"

A feeling of warmth flooded through me as I saw how earnest he was.

"_... and Milla? I just… wanted to say sorry. I never meant to make _our_ problems _your_ problems…"_

"_Oh, Maxwell…"_

"_I'm serious. I… don't know what's going to happen when we find Tariq and clear your name, but I just want you to know… that you're my best friend - my little sister. And… I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for House Beaumont." _

His eyes were full of meaning that night, and I knew… it was like he was giving me his blessing to… decide on my own if I wanted to marry Liam or not…

I saw that same look in his eyes right now.

"Oh, Maxwell... " I stretched out my hand towards him, and he took it. I squeezed. "I will. Thank you."

The make-up artist cleared her throat. "Excuse me… but we're done!" She said excitedly, turning my chair so I was face to face with the mirror. She looked at me expectantly as I looked at my reflection.

It honestly looked… good. It wasn't too heavy, or too weirdly colorful. She'd stuck to earth tones that were close to my natural coloring, had highlighted the shape of my eyes with a pretty subtle eyeliner, and had painted my lips in a pretty pink color… I smiled at her. "Thank you. Really, it looks great."

She squealed. "_You_ look great. You look beautiful."

I inclined my head. "All thanks to your amazing work."

"Yes, amazing Lyla, thank you so much." Bertrand came out of nowhere and dismissed her. "Now that the matter of your appearance has been settled, let's rehearse our courtly protocol."

I raised my eyebrows. "Courtly protocol?"

"But…" Maxwell took out his phone. "It's almost time to meet Liam!"

"And we will use every available second to prepare. Absolutely nothing can go wrong. _Nothing._"

"Now, then. I will be King Liam." He drew himself up to his full height and strolled towards me. "'Good evening, Lady Camilla.' And what do you say?

For a split second, I was tempted to tease him and say something like 'sup, my dude!'... but I bit the inside of my cheek, willed myself to go along with this, and put on my most pleasant smile - the one which I used to slap on my face whenever I was dealing with a pompous or rude customer. "I say, 'Good evening, Your Majesty'." And I curtsied.

Bertrand nodded approvingly. "Would you allow me to escort you to our carriage?"

"I'd be honored."

He offered me his arm and I took it. He scowled. "No, no, no, Lady Camilla. It's presumptuous to do more than put a hand on the crook of his elbow. Let's try again…"

I reeled back. _That is enough_. "Look, _Your Grace,_" I emphasised his title to mark my point, "I appreciate the tips, but I've never had trouble wooing Liam." I cringed inwardly at that, a tinge of guilt coursing its way through me.

"In fact, she's an expert at it." Maxwell added with a smile, making me feel worse.

"Don't let overconfidence be our downfall." Bertrand growled at us.

_Trust me, it's not overconfidence that will be our downfall,_ I wanted to tell him. "Why are you being so pushy?"

"Because the glory of House Beaumont, a lineage dating back hundreds of years, is at risk! And I…" He took a deep breath. "I _will not _be the one who fails our legacy._ This is all I have left!_" Bertrand practically hissed, and I realized… _this is not about me…_ Or, well, _just_ me.

"Bertrand…" Maxwell looked between us, conflicted.

_This is not about me..._

"Bertrand… does this have something to do with Savannah?" I asked. Another _different_ wave of guilt washed over me. "I've been so distracted by finding Tariq and everything that I didn't even ask how your visit with her went…"

"There nothing to say." He looked to the floor. "That chapter has long since been closed."

"But you still talk to her…" Maxwell said.

"Talk is too strong a word." He grimaced, looking absolutely miserable. "We occasionally exchange messages to make sure she's receiving adequate support from House Beaumont. Those moments are small. Infinitesimal really. But they are the treasures of my day."

"Bertrand… you're doing a good thing."

"I owe it to her. To both of them."

"You still care for her." I stated simply. That was clear as the light of day.

Bertrand raised an eyebrow, before schooling his features into a more aloof expression. "She's the mother of my son. Of course I do."

Sadly for him, I was great at reading people, and under his tutelage, I'd gotten even better. _That's not going to work on me, Bertrand._ "You love her. You should be with her."

"Remember the way you used to get along?" Maxwell bumped him with his elbow.

Bertrand shook his head sadly. "There's nothing to rekindle, and that's for the best." He suddenly got a stern expression on his face, set and determined. "With such distractions out of my way, I can refocus my efforts on restoring House Beaumont, something we are incredibly close to accomplishing."

I clicked my tongue, exasperated. _House Beaumont, House Beaumont, House Beaumont. He's going to run himself ragged for House Beaumont._ "Bertrand… If you really love her… you have to follow your heart! It'll make you happy…"

"There is no romance to be had while this house teeters on the brink of ruin, and we will not discuss this further." Bertrand glared at me, once again stopping any further protests I might had. He straightened out his jacket, before looking at his watch. "Now, you have an appointment to keep."

He began ushering me back to the car, but I shook my head. "You know what? I think I'll walk… I need to clear my head before meeting Liam."

"B-but…" Bertrand began to protest, but thankfully Maxwell came to my rescue.

"That's fine, Milla. We want you in the best set of mind for tonight, don't we Bertrand?"

"Uh… right. Very well, Camilla. We shall see you tomorrow morning for the flight back to Cordonia. I wish you all the luck for tonight."

I bowed my head in thanks, turned around, and began to walk. Once I turned the corner, disappearing from their view, I sighed, running my fingers through my now straight hair. _How I wish I had my phone…_ If I had my phone, I could've called Drake and told me to meet me somewhere… so that we could finally tell Liam together.

I shook my head. _Doesn't matter now. _Reality is I don't have my phone, I can't call Drake, and I'm going to have to do this alone.

Walking back through the streets of New York was calming though. I remember my first few days here, it was all so thrilling and scary, but now… now the sights and sounds of the city were actually comforting. It felt like… greeting an old friend you hadn't seen in a long time. A friend who assured me that everything would be okay, in the end…

I hoped so…

The sun began to fall, lighting the buildings in wonderful hues of gold and silver. And after many more twists and turns, I arrived at Foxy's Bar just after sunset.

Liam was waiting for me already, his back turned. And yet, as if he felt me coming, he turned around and broke into a beaming smile when he saw me. "Camilla."

A tinge of guilt mixed with a tinge of nostalgia. I remembered being dazzled by that smile when we first met. "Hi, Liam." I tried to give him a polite smile. "I'm happy to see you."

"And I have never been happier to see you." I tried not to squirm as he looked at me, his eyes following the length of my dress, and his jaw dropped ever so slightly. "I… Just… _Wow."_ He shook his head. "New York City, for all its beauty, pales in comparison to you."

I couldn't help but smile. If there was one thing to be said about Liam, regardless of how I felt about him, it's that he is incredibly romantic. He really was like a prince of fairy tales. "Does that mean you like the dress?" I asked playfully, not really acknowledging the compliment.

"The dress is lovely, but I'm referring to the woman wearing it." His eyes searched mine, and I had to look away.

Since I was still a living, breathing woman who is _not_ immune to flattery, I couldn't help but blush at his words… or at the way he was looking at me. I tore my eyes away from his, and looked around at the street where Foxy's was located. He followed my gaze.

"I must admit, it's strange to be back here."

I chuckled. "You're telling me."

"I've often thought of that night in this bar… the confluence of our lives. It left me wondering… What did you think of me when we first met that night?"

_If I was completely honest, I thought you were gorgeous._ But I knew I couldn't tell him that. It would be encouraging… and it would be leading him on. So… my second thought was… "To be honest, I thought you were a kind and down-to-earth guy. Not many customers… _especially_ on their bachelor party, would take time out of their night to check on the server. But… you weren't just any customer, were you?"

He laughed. "No, I suppose I wasn't."

"I knew you were different from the very beginning."

"Even then I thought you were astonishing."

_Okay, I had to call bullshit on that._ "Even in my waitress uniform?"

"You were beautiful… though I think what you're wearing now suits you far better." He shook his head slightly. "But more than that, there was something special about you. You radiated… possibility."

I laughed. "I… think I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"I hope you do. You make people see what could be… what _can _be… if they just reach out and take it."

"To think if we just left it there… if Maxwell had never invited me to compete for your hand on behalf of House Beaumont… That first impression would be all I had of you."

"But it isn't." He told me. "We should keep going. There's so much I want to show you tonight."

Liam moved to take my hand, but I moved it out of reach as I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Um… let's go."

He nodded once, taking the cue, before moving to the curb and hailing a cab with a shrill whistle. I couldn't help but laugh. "How was that?"

"Very good. If it weren't for the suit and the, uh… medals and crests, you could really pass for a native New Yorker."

He ushered me into the cab, and whispered a destination to the driver. After a while we arrived at… Kismet. Given as to how it was about 6:30 or 7, the club wasn't open yet to the crowds, but Liam… Liam simply nodded at one of Jacob's co-workers and led me inside. He led me inside, to the very table where we sat, and ordered me a whiskey on the rocks - the same drink I'd had that night, and a drink that I loved even more now because it reminded me of a certain, grumpy commoner.

In an instant, I was taken back not to the night I met Liam - but to one of the first nights I spent with Drake… just the two of us, in Olivia's wine cellar. One of our first 'moments in between'. I sighed.

"Everything okay?" Liam's eyes studied my face.

"Of course… just remembering." I looked around at the empty club. The myriad of lights were glimmering on the floor, and the dj pumped electronic dance music from the massive speakers, even though the place was empty. "Being back here after all this time… It's a little surreal."

"This place was a hit, you know. The guys couldn't stop talking about it afterwards."

"Yeah? Maybe I should go into the bachelor party planning business."

"You would certainly give Drake and Maxwell a run for their money. They planned an excellent week of events, but your suggestion was the perfect end to the evening."

"If I'm remembering right, it wasn't the end." I said, knowing our next stop tonight would be the Statue of Liberty.

"We didn't know that at the time." Liam grinned. "Looking back on that night… When I think about how much knowing you has changed me, I can't help but imagine the man I would be if I had never met Drake or Maxwell."

I couldn't help but smile. "I think that Maxwell makes you more jovial, but… Drake's influence probably balances that out."

"Heh. Probably."

"You know, when I think about it, you, Drake, Maxwell… You aren't alike at all. How did you even gain such a circle of friends?"

"Well, I've known Maxwell the longest. I'll never forget his first entrance." _Oh, this I have to hear! _"It was his first time at court, and earlier that day my brother had done something to upset me."

"Aww… what did he do?"

Liam shook his head. "I honestly don't remember, but I know I was trying to put on a brave face all day… Maxwell, who had never even spoken to me before, saw right through it and made it his mission to cheer me up. Through some combination of compliments, distractions, and persistence, he succeeded."

"That sounds so perfectly Maxwell. At a certain point, it's just impossible to be unhappy around him." And he's so much more insightful than he lets on…

"That's a desirable trait in a friend."

"I guess it's part of what makes him a good one."

"What I will always remember about it is that Maxwell just… ran up to me like I was anyone. Like we were old friends, and I wasn't a prince. He never treated me differently because of my title."

"Hmm…" _Yeah, that's Maxwell alright_. "What about Drake?"

"He was introduced to me when his father joined the King's Guard."

"And you guys hit it off right away?"

"Oh, not at all. When he first came, he was grumpy, cold and distant."

I couldn't escape the laughter that escaped me. I almost spilled my drink. "I feel like you're just describing Drake _now._"

"He's improved significantly, if you can imagine that. We became friends when a member of the guard caught him playing with one of their tasers."

"Oh, no."

"He would have been in… serious trouble. But I said that I had stolen it and given it to him so that he wouldn't get in trouble. There was only so much punishment a guard could describe to a prince. As a result, Drake didn't get in trouble, and he's been my most loyal friend ever since."

_Aww…_ that sounds like him. Of course he was distant and grumpy… he was probably just scared, or homesick, or maybe he'd had some bad experiences in his father's last posting. But when Liam reached out, and showed him he could be trusted… Drake practically pledged his life-long loyalty to him. And he's held true to this day… "Wow… it must have been tough before he had you."

"If I offered him any help in those early days, it's since been repaid many times over. There are times when… when I don't know what I would've done without him."

_I can imagine… through his mother's assassination to the attempt when Drake was in college… he's been there for Liam through it all._ "He's a good friend."

Liam studied me for a moment, so much so I had to fight the urge to squirm. His eyes were unreadable as he said, "The best."

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes for a moment longer. A horrible thought flashed through my head at that moment: I might break up a childhood friendship tonight. It hit me then, hearing their origin story… they've known each other since they were seven or eight years old. They've been through everything together, they've grown up together.

What if seeing Drake and I together was too much for Liam? What if he never forgave Drake? What if… this beautiful friendship was over because of me? What if Drake grew to resent me because I was the reason Liam pushed him away?

I suddenly felt nauseous. Sick. Dizzy. I felt _wrong._ I felt like I was the most horrible, wretched person in the world.

"Camilla? Are you okay?" Liam called me back. His blue eyes were filled with genuine concern and he leaned closer.

I blinked. "Uh… yeah. I just… feel dizzy. It… must have been the whisky. I-I…" I leaned back into my seat, my stomach rolling as the world seemed to spin around me. I closed my eyes, but that didn't help the nausea.

"Camilla, when was the last time you ate?" He asked, moving to sit next to me, one hand reaching for mine. I let him, squeezing his hand back feebly. "You look pale."

"I…" _Oh._ _I… didn't have breakfast this morning. I left to look for Drake after Liam left… And… I skipped lunch… I was so distracted with Maxwell and Bertrand…_

"Camilla? Should we get you to a hospital?"

I shook my head, opening my eyes to find the bartender, a couple of servers and the dj were around our table - all of them looking very concerned. "No. No, I'm fine. I just realized… I haven't eaten all day..." I could have laughed at my own stupidity.

"What?!"

"I just… you came to my room this morning, and I forgot to get breakfast, and then Bertrand dragged me to the boutique and the hair salon and we forgot to get lunch and now the whiskey…" I rambled.

"If I may, Your Majesty…" One of the servers stepped up timidly. He was tall and thin, almost gangly. Liam nodded and he continued, "I'm a diabetic. Her symptoms sound like low blood sugar. I have my glucose monitor with me if you'd like to confirm her blood sugar levels, as well as glucose tablets that she could eat. She still should eat a real meal, though…"

"Thank you…"

"Sebastian."

Liam nodded. "Thank you, Sebastian. I think we'll take the glucose tablet." He looked at me and I nodded in agreement. Sebastian obviously knew what he was talking about, so I didn't think the glucose monitor would be necessary.

Sebastian immediately walked away, into what was probably the staff lockers, and came back with two small, white tablets. I popped one in my mouth, the intense sugary taste making me cringe a little, before the tablet seemed to dissolve in my tongue.

"Does the bar serve anything…?" Liam asked.

Sebastian nodded. "We're famous for our sushi platters. I would recommend, to stabilize her blood sugar levels quickly, ordering California rolls. They contain a lot of rice, which is pure carbohydrate. It should boost her blood sugar back up quickly."

Liam simply nodded. I closed my eyes as another wave of nausea hit me. I chuckled as I realized I'd actually managed to make myself sick from worrying.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked, his tone light. He failed to hide his worry though.

"Nothing… I was just… I'm sorry."

"Camilla, don't apologize. It could happen to anyone."

I could see he was sincere, so I nodded. I closed my eyes, popping the second tablet into my mouth. _Yuck_. Liam stayed beside me, holding my hand until Sebastian arrived with the sushi platter.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Liam thanked him, squeezing my hand.

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. The world still flowed and ebbed from side to side just like ocean waves, until finally they stilled. Liam rubbed my back, and handed me a pair of chopsticks. My stomach rolled once again as I looked down at the small white rolls in front of me. I knew I was dizzy from hunger, but… I wasn't exactly hungry.

I had to force myself to eat. Liam and I ate in silence - or rather, he watched me eat, occasionally picking up a piece for himself. A few moments later, I felt my stomach settle. Felt a little stronger, a little more awake.

"You look better…" Liam commented, the back of his hand ghosting over my cheekbone. "You've already got some color back in your skin."

The gesture was soft and tender, and I had to look down. Liam lowered his hand. "Thanks… but you're not going to make me eat this whole platter by myself, are you?"

Liam laughed. "Well, after the fright you just gave me, I very well should!"

I laughed with him. "Come on… I feel really self conscious, with you watching me eat."

"Very well." He began eating in earnest.

"So…" I said between bites, "now you've told me how you met Drake and Maxwell. How did you meet Tariq? He was there that night too."

Liam sighed and shook his head. "Tariq… wasn't always how he is now. When we met, he was a regular kid."

"What do you mean?"

"We met at a gala as children and neither of us wanted to be there. We bonded over our shared distaste for the event. In fact, we ended up spending the entire event in a corner, playing a trading card game and making fun of the noble adults and their concerns. At that age, those worries were so far removed from us, they seemed ridiculous."

I nodded, taking in his answer. "So, what happened?"

"We grew up… and apart. As I began to learn about trade policy and tax reform, Tariq grew interested in fashion and nightlife. Our priorities were so different, and my time already stretched so thin…"

"But you invited him to your bachelor party. Why?"

"I suppose it was a way to honor the friendship we had in our youth… I often found myself wondering these days whether…" He paused, looking down at the ground, before his blue eyes met mine once more. "Whether I could have kept him from getting mixed up in this conspiracy."

_Oh, Liam…_ "You can't take that guilt onto yourself."

"No, I suppose not." He sighed, running a finger through his hair.

_Okay, subject change._ "And Hana? How did you meet her?"

Liam immediately perked up, and gave a wide, toothy grin. "The final member of the Camilla gang? As she only came to Cordonia for this year's social season, I met her shortly before I met you."

"And? What did you think?"

"Even then I could tell we were kindred spirits…"

"What do you mean?"

"We have a lot in common. We were both bred for a certain life… both bound by familial expectations…"

One of the corners of my lips turned downwards as I looked at him sympathetically. "Did you think you might pick her, then? The night you first met, I mean."

Liam shook his head. "She would have been an excellent match, and she's brilliant at a great many things… but hiding her feelings isn't one of them."

_Ah… touche._ I nodded.

Liam continued, "Her heart simply wasn't in it. How could I choose that life for her?"

"For what it's worth, I think you did the right thing by her." I told him. Hana never would have been happy as queen… she would feel even more pressure, more restrictions, by the crown… and that's in addition to the pressure her family already put on her.

"That is my hope." Liam laughed, and ran his fingers through his hair once more. "This has been even more of a trip down memory lane than I anticipated."

I chuckled. "I know… but I like hearing these stories about our friends."

"It pleases me to hear that… but I do have more plans for this evening." He looked significantly at the near empty platter, satisfied to see it so, before rising. "Shall we move on to the next?"

I set my chopsticks down, and stood. Sebastian came back to take the platter away, and Liam discreetly and smoothly tipped him with a handshake. "Thank you for all your help and assistance tonight, Sebastian."

The poor guy's eyes widened - making me wonder if it was because of the amount Liam tipped him or because he was shaking hands with a king - before he stammered, "T-Thank _you, _Y-your Majesty!" He bowed his head to both of us and scurried away quickly.

Liam chuckled, and offered his arm. I smiled indulgently and took it, and we made our way out of Kismet.

* * *

Liam and I walked through the buzzing streets of New York, back to the same boardwalk I took him to that night. I smiled to myself, nostalgia overtaking me when I remembered that night. I remember calling Hayley in the bathroom of the club, begging me to call her old boss to get me a boat taxi. She'd worked for his company during the summer and thankfully, they'd parted on good terms and the old man was fond of her. So he lent her a boat, but she would have to drive it. _"God, Milla the things I do for you!" _She'd said when I got home that night.

Everything seemed so much simpler that night… something so typical of New York. I met a guy who asked me out, practically poured his heart out, and I took him on a wild adventure. It was something that only happened here, in the city that never sleeps… it made miss this city desperately.

I never expected it would be Liam, though - the guy who asked me out and who I would take on a wild adventure. Truth be told, the _first_ person who'd caught my interest that night had been Drake. I didn't lie when I told him he's the one who always held my attention.

_"Forget the table. Just bring us whiskey and lots of it." He'd said with a giant grin on his face. _

_I turned back to Daniel with wide eyes and a meaningful smile on my face. _

_Daniel's jaw dropped._ _"Wow… just… wow."_

_"I know, right?!" _

I remember thinking of how hot this guy was. He was tall and chiseled, with a straight nose, chocolate brown eyes and a mop of dark hair that was just long enough to get into his eyes. I thought he was gorgeous, thanking God or whoever else was up there for drawing such a beautiful man.

And later, when I met Liam… well, let's just say that even though Liam wa- _is_ very handsome and wears a suit very well, I've always had a thing for brunettes. I like men with dark hair and eyes, a broad back and strong shoulders. Bonus points if they have that brooding, smoldering thing going on. _That's_ why, when Hayley and the gang met Drake, they made it a point to tell him of how he was "exactly my type".

And so, that night I smiled and winked at him, and he smiled back, but… well, I guess he didn't lie when he told me that he'd just thought I was 'another waitress at another bar'. Liam, on the other hand, made his interest known. He asked me out and I thought 'what the hell?' I was single, Liam was cute and was actually interested. I was nothing if not practical.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Liam asked, smiling down at me tenderly.

I shook my head. "I was just thinking back to the night we met." I sighed, looking back at the horizon. "I never get tired of this view."

"Neither do I."

I turned back to Liam, only to find him staring at me. I couldn't help but blush. _Damn, he was smooth._ I chuckled, trying to hide my blush, but I was pretty sure he saw it anyway.

He cleared his throat. "Camilla, the night we met, I thought I knew precisely where my life would take me. Even before my brother abdicated, my life was on rails. I had accepted that I would always have limited choices."

"That didn't change after your brother left?"

"When I knew I would become king…" He shook his head and sighed. "I felt even more ardently that I had to listen to my advisors, to walk in the footsteps my predecessors had laid for me. I didn't realize that being a good leader meant taking the reins for myself. Not until I met you." He fixed his eyes on mine, pure vulnerability in them. "I had no idea how drastically things would change when I walked into that bar… and into your life."

I broke our gaze, trying to regain my composure.

"You know… me neither." I met his eyes once more. "I thought I knew what was ahead of me too. I'd make it big with an awesome best seller," Liam grinned indulgently at that, "which would spawn a book tour and a movie deal. Then more work, friends, maybe a family someday…" Now it was my turn to laugh. "How could I have possibly predicted all of this?" I turned to face him in earnest now.

Even if… I didn't return his feelings, I still cared about him. He was my friend… and a damn good one at that. And he was the reason I'd flown to Cordonia, he was the reason I'd traveled around the world like I'd always wanted to, and… he was the reason I got to meet all our friends… Hana, Maxwell, Bertrand… _Drake._ Without Liam… I'd have never met Drake. I owed Liam so much… and he deserved to know how much I appreciate it. How much I appreciate _him._

"Honestly, Liam, before I met you, I was bored. I looked out of my apartment every day, wondering what else was out there… and then you came along and showed me." Now it was his turn to blush. "I've been presented as a lady at Royal Court, learned to waltz, sailed a boat, traveled to Rome, Paris, Shanghai… and it was all because of you. I'll always be grateful for that."

"But…" He looked like he was about to protest, but I shook my head.

"There may have been some bumps on the road, but it's _always_ been exciting." I shook my head. "What I'm trying to say is that... you changed my life too. More than I could have ever thought possible."

Liam nodded thoughtfully. "All good, I hope?" He still looked a tiny bit unconvinced, no doubt still feeling guilty about the whole Tariq scandal.

I shook my head slightly and pulled him into a hug, burying my face in his chest. "Good in all the ways that count." I told him.

He hesitated for a second, before wrapping his arms around my waist. We held each other for a brief moment, before I stepped away. Liam looked at me wistfully, reaching to tuck an errant strand of hair behind my ear.

"We have one more stop to make tonight…" Liam gestured down the boardwalk to a small ferry that was just pulling up.

I nodded, giving him a small smile. We walked to the ferry, where he stepped back, motioning me to go in first. "After you, my lady."

_Ever the gentleman_, I thought. "You know, for a guy who doesn't like boats, you sure own a lot of them…" I teased.

Liam laughed. "I may be coming around."

We boarded the boat, and it made its way to the base of the Statue of Liberty. It docked and we disembarked, both of us staring at the marvelous statue.

"She really is something, isn't she?" I said wistfully. Even though I'd only been here a couple of times, she never failed to take my breath away.

"She is." Liam answered, equally enthralled.

I sighed, nerves settling in. My heart gradually beating faster and faster. My palms began to sweat and my mouth began going dry as I was reminded of what was to come next. After the night we had… this walk down memory lane… I had no doubt Liam was going to propose in a matter of minutes now.

"Camilla, do you remember the Coronation?"

"How could I forget?" I grimaced slightly. That night was one of the worst nights of my life. From everything that happened with Drake, to Liam proposing in the maze… to the moment the pictures with Tariq went public.

"I was going to propose to you that night, in front of the entire court. Not doing so will remain the deepest regret of my life."

_Oh, Liam…_ _I'm sorry…_ I swallowed, clenching my jaw in order to keep a straight face. Tears began to burn in my eyes.

"Still, perhaps it's destiny it happened this way. That you broke free of the conspiracy against you, just as we returned to New York… As we can full circle."

_Oh my god…_

Liam turned towards the Statue and patted his leg. "Here, Chase!"

My lips quirked, my heart melting a bit when I watched my good boy trot out towards us.

Until I saw the box attached to his collar.

"I hope you don't mind my borrowing him tonight." Liam turned back to me with a smile.

I tried to smile back, but it came out hollow. My eyes were still glued to the box on his neck. "W-what is that?" My voice trembled.

"You will see in a moment."

My chest felt tighter by the second. I wiped my palms on the skirt of my dress, and tried to calm myself down, taking deep breaths. Chase finally got to us, and Liam knelt to remove the box.

_Oh my god… this is it._

I swallowed once again, my mouth completely dry by now. I could feel my eyes widening, glistening with tears which I somehow managed to blink quickly away.

"Camilla, you've opened my eyes… It has been a true honor to witness your strength in the face of every challenge you have overcome. It's a strength which lends me courage." He looked at me as if I was a goddess come to life, as if I was the greatest thing he'd ever seen… and in that moment, my heart broke for him.

_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Liam…_

_But you deserve better than me. _

"I know that I will be a better man by having you by my side. All I want is to dedicate my life to being the best man and king that I can be… for you."

He sunk to one knee. Took my hand.

Liam's eyes met mine, shining with what I could only describe as pure adoration. "Lady Camilla Myers, queen of my heart, I have yearned to say these four words for a very, very long time…"

"L-Liam…"

"Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Happier

"_Saw you walk inside a bar_

_He said something to make you laugh_

_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_

_Yeah, you look happier, you do_

_[...]_

_Baby you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_

_But I know I was happier with you" ~ Ed Sheeran_

**King Liam of Cordonia**

"Will you marry me?"

I watched as Camilla took a deep breath before kneeling down to my level. I was about to open the ring box, when she placed her hands over mine and pushed them down. My stomach fell, my chest tightened, and in that moment I knew… my proposal would be rejected.

I watched her as she steeled herself, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "L-Liam… I-I- I'm so sorry." Her voice shook and trembled. "But I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone else."

I clenched my jaw as the full force of her words hit me. I reflexively stood and stepped back. "What?"

"I'm so sorry…" Camilla whispered. "I… I came here for you, but… I found someone else along the way. I'm in love with…"

I knew who it was before she said it. "Drake." I whispered hoarsely.

Camilla's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly, but she nodded. "Yes… Drake."

I closed my eyes. Tears welled inside them, tears I desperately fought to keep at bay. I clenched my jaw to stop my chin from trembling, as I felt my heart slowly breaking into a thousand pieces. A million pieces.

I shook my head, opening my eyes to find Camilla staring at me, her eyes pleading with me to understand. Her chin quivered and her voice cracked as she spoke. "I'm sorry…"

One single tear managed to roll down her cheek.

Just the one.

But that single tear broke my heart even further. _I'd never seen her cry before_, I realized. _Not after the Coronation, after the scandal…_ _Never._ _Not once._

Camilla took a deep breath, closing her eyes and wiping the tear away, before opening them once more. "I know it's probably a lot to take in. He's your best friend."

I took in a monumental breath, filling my lungs with the night air. "Exactly… he's my best friend."

I tried to put my feelings on hold, to try to think clearly. Because the truth of the matter is… Camilla is in love with Drake. Not with me.

And the worst part was… I think I already knew, on some level. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. All the signs were there, but I refused to see them. But now… I had to face the truth.

That the woman I loved was in love with my best friend.

And my best friend probably returned her feelings. Which, I have to admit, some part of me felt _happy_ for him. A part of me felt… relieved. Drake has been so closed off, so _lonely_, since we were children. He's never had many friends at court, never has been able to fully let his guard down… and all of his flirtations have been just that. Flirtations. Short-lived affairs focused only on the physical. He's never actually been in love before. He's never trusted a woman enough before to open up to her… to let himself fall…

_Leave it to Camilla Myers to break through his walls_, I thought._ But why didn't he tell me? He should have told me..._

A flare of anger, fueled by pain, made its way to my chest, joining the ache there. I clamped it down. Squashed it down and buried it just like I'd been taught. I'd talk to Drake later and hear his side of the story.

Right now… I had to reassure Camilla. I still loved her and I would never hurt her.

"I…" I turned back to Camilla, meeting her worried eyes. "I won't lie and say that this is easy for me to hear, but… How can I be anything but happy for him? And for you." I tried to smile, put only managed a hollow imitation of the real thing.

Camilla gave me a sad smile, and stepped closer. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "That's how you _really _feel?"

That earned a chuckle out of me. Camilla was always able to see right through me. "It's… part of how I feel." I shook my head. "But it's the only part that matters right now. How can I be unhappy about my best friend finding love? And with a truly, astonishingly amazing woman."

Camilla's eyes softened, and her smile faltered for a moment. "Liam… thank you for understanding." She wiped another tear from the corner of her eye, before looking up at me again. "Can I… can I hug you?"

I let out a mix of a sob and a chuckle, and had to wipe at my own eyes as well. My smile, however, was genuine… small as it was. "Of course you can, Camilla."

I opened my arms to her, and she slowly stepped closer, wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around her, and rested my chin on the top of her head. We stayed like that for several moments, before she stepped back.

"Liam... I don't know what will happen between me and Drake, but… I owe it to myself to find out." Camilla said slowly, eyes gauging my reaction.

I nodded. "Does that mean you intend to stay in Cordonia?"

"If I can. Cordonia is my home now…"

"Camilla, I'm not sure what the future holds… for either of us. But if you want yours to be in Cordonia, I promise it will be. There are a few unclaimed duchies in Cordonia…" I watched as her eyes widened. "Had you accepted my proposal, one would have been bequeathed to you as part of becoming a royal. However," I quickly added, "no matter what _our_ relationship is, I firmly believe that your presence and influence at court is good for Cordonia. I can still make the arrangements."

"You would do that for me?"

"For you, for Cordonia… and for myself. You may not return my affections but I would _never_ punish you for that. If this is what it takes to keep you in my life, consider it done."

_Because as much as it might hurt me to see you and not have you… to see you in another man's arms… it would hurt me infinitely more so to watch you leave… _

Camilla shook her head and lowered her eyes. "No… I couldn't ask you to do that. The rest of the court or the media could accuse you of nepotism, or-"

"Camilla," I cut her off gently, "you never _asked_. This is something I _want_ to do for you."

Camilla eyed me warily, remaining unconvinced, but eventually conceded with a sigh. "Okay… Thank you, Liam."

"You're welcome, Duchess Camilla."

Camilla's lips twitched until a small grin slowly played upon her face. "_That_ is definitely going to take some getting used to. But…" Her smile receded, giving way to a small grimace, "I'd still like it if one of my dearest friends called me Camilla… even if he _is_ King."

I nodded, a sad smile playing upon my face. "Of course… my friend."

In an instant, Camilla rushed at me, enveloping me in another hug. She buried her face in my chest and I hugged her back with a heavy heart. I let a single tear escape my eye, knowing this was as close as I would ever get to truly holding her in my arms.

"Thanks, Liam." She whispered.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak yet. Camilla pulled back, a grateful expression on her face. She gave me a kiss on my cheek, before stepping away with a sigh. "So… I'll really be a duchess?"

I couldn't her but grin. "Yes. With a duchy of your own to show for it."

"Well… I'm suddenly very excited to return to Cordonia."

"We'll make the announcement at the Homecoming Ball."

"But, wait… what happens to you? What will you do without a fiance?"

"Actually… I'm not certain." I answered honestly. "There's no legal precedent for this. As far as the letter of the law is concerned, an engagement was only required to _ascend_ the throne. As far as the court and the council are concerned, without a queen, the Crown is not secure."

I watched as her expression became dire. "So where does that leave you?"

"As king, I have some authority to take my destiny into my own hands."

"Does that mean you won't get married?"

I ran a hand through my hair, thinking. "Not right away. But whether for love or for stability… I'll still need to marry. I suppose this just give me a bit more time."

"Liam, for what it's worth, I hope you find someone you really love. And who love _you_ just as much. You deserve that happiness."

"Thank you, Camilla. It's worth a lot. Now… I did have one final stop in mind for tonight's adventure, if you're interested. I arranged for a private excursion to the top of the Statue of Liberty. I would still love for you to join me… I want to show my gratitude to you for showing me that I _can_ choose my future for myself." Chase piped up at that moment. I'd nearly forgotten he was here. "Sorry, Chase, but you'll have to wait on the boat. I don't think your little legs can handle the climb." The small pup whined, his ears turning downwards. "I know you'll be on your best behavior while you wait. Do you want to know how I know that?" Chase's eyes widened. "It's because you, Sir Chase, are a very good boy." Camilla chuckled at that and I pointed him the way to the boat. Chase trotted off, the Captain scooping him up and taking him inside. I turned back to Camilla. "So, Camilla, what do you say?"

"I can't pass up an opportunity like this, can I?"

"I had hoped you wouldn't be able to." I grinned, and began leading her inside.

Several minutes later, we finally reached the top observation deck, both of us out of breath and sweating.

"Why… did I… agree to that… again?" Camilla asked in between breaths. "Boy… am I… out of… shape…"

I was about to respond when the skyline caught my eye. I leaned on the rail. "Wow… I have never seen New York like this before… It's breathtaking."

"Literally." I heard Camilla grumble under her breath as she moved to join me. "But yeah… it really is."

We stood in companionable silence for a moment, both of us engrossed in the view of New York's skyline.

"Have you ever been to the top like this before?"

"Twice."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Just twice?"

Camilla nodded. "The first time was with my dad, in eighth grade. The second time was when I moved here for college." She shrugged. "It's… considered to be a tourist thing. In fact, during the day, this place is so crowded, you have to wait in line for hours for the chance to even get in… but every New Yorker has to go at least once."

"I think if I lived here, I'd have to see this view more often than that… I'm not sure I've ever truly understood before…" I pointed to it, "_That _image is the reason people call this place the City of Dreams. America has always been a place people come to achieve their dreams, and New York City in particular. I had no idea how true that would be… It didn't turn out exactly as I would have wanted, but I'm still glad for what coming to this city has brought me… One of the best friends I could hope to have." Camilla smiled at me tenderly. "Maybe… maybe that's part of what makes you so special…" I realized.

"What is?"

"Perhaps you carry a piece of that New York hope with you wherever you go."

She raised her eyebrows quizzically. "I do?"

I nodded. "_You _help people achieve their dreams. Helping Drake find Savannah, helping Hana stand up to her father… Helping me realize that breaking things off with Madeleine was the best thing, not just for me, but for everyone."

Camilla immediately shook her head. "I think you're giving me too much credit. _I_ didn't do those things. If anyone is amazing, it's you, Drake, and Hana."

I couldn't help but grin. "How are you so humble in the face of everything you've accomplished?"

"I guess it's easy for me to be humbled by my friends." She shook her head, turning back to the view. "And you're right about New York… it's probably one of the most inspirational places in the country."

"I would go so far as to say in the world."

"This island, especially." Camilla looked at it wistfully. "You know… my dad is a pretty big F.R.I. .S. fan. I grew up literally watching that show with him, especially after my mom left. Every friday night, we'd microwave some popcorn and pop in the dvd collection…"

I smiled at that. I loved hearing snippets of her life before Cordonia. Especially because, when she first arrived, she'd been so reserved. It had taken her a long time for her to open up to me about her family, and so I'd come to treasure every time she did. I cherished every opportunity she gave me to learn more about her, to learn bots and pieces of what made her the amazing woman she was today.

"And I don't know if it was that influence, but… I _dreamed_ of living here. The whole New York, coffee-house gang, broke-waitress-who's-just-starting-out lifestyle seemed so appealing, so… _romantic._ When I was older, my friends and I would take the train to come here for the day. When I graduated, I applied to colleges here. Columbia was my first choice."

"But… you went to NYU. Why the change?"

Camilla pursed her lips, sighing sadly. "I had the grades, and the acceptance letter. What I didn't have was the money. Because my mother had married a wealthy man and my dad was a business owner, I didn't qualify for financial aid. But the truth is… my dad and I couldn't pay for tuition at Columbia. So… on to my second choice. New York University."

"I… I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Camilla lifted and dropped her shoulders in a brief shrug. "It all turned out great in the end. NYU is a great school, and I loved every second I spent there. I wear my NYU hoodie with pride."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you wearing that hoodie before…"

"Let _King_ Liam see me in something as mundane as a hoodie?" She mimicked shock. "Bertrand would have my head for that." She laughed.

"Well, that won't do. I'll have to have a chat with Duke Bertrand about that." I joked back.

"Please do. I miss my hoodie."

We both laughed. I realized then how _easy_ this was… to be her friend, I mean. Yes, my heart was broken and yes, I was hurting… But Camilla was still very easy to talk to. Our conversation flowed with ease, both of us talking, sharing anecdotes, teasing and joking with each other... just enjoying each other's company.

After a few rounds of Camilla trivia and New York trivia, I decided it was time to call it a night. We made the long trip down, and back to the hotel. Outside of her room, I kissed her hand before walking back to my room.

With every step I took, my self control crumbled a bit more, until finally… it shattered.

Once I reached my suite, I couldn't help but slump against the door. My chest began to ache, and tears filled my eyes as I finally allowed myself to release everything I'd been suppressing. My back began to slide down the door, until suddenly I was on the floor, resting my elbows on my knees and my head against the door.

Once that first tear managed to escape, there was no stopping the others. I ran my fingers through my hair, desperately trying to regain control over myself, as tears blurred my vision and a lump began forming in my throat. It became hard to breathe, the ache in my chest growing with every minute.

I let go.

It was more painful to try to control my grief instead of letting it run its course, and so… I finally allowed myself to _feel_. A volcano of emotions seemed to erupt within me. Anger. Sorrow. Embarrassment. Betrayal. Pain.

I welcomed them all as tears streamed freely down my cheeks.

* * *

By the time the tears finally receded, I'd lost all track of time. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. All I knew was that it was time to get off the floor.

I stood and moved to the couch, slumping down on it with a groan. Exhaustion seemed to creep into my bones, but I could not turn my mind off just yet. I felt strangely numb as I reran tonight's events in my mind, trying to logically think through my emotions.

Pain was obviously the most prominent one. The source of it was, well, obvious.

_Camilla is in love with Drake… not me._

_How could I not have seen this before?_ I thought, fighting with a pang in my chest. How could I have been so blind so as to not see this coming? There were so many signs...

I thought back to Drake's birthday. Near the end of the night, when we were leaving, Camilla had approached Drake. They continued to talk for a while, but what drew my attention was their body language. Drake was completely relaxed around her; his chest was open, there was no tension in his frame, and he'd hooked his thumbs in his pockets. Camilla looked equally relaxed, listening attentively to whatever he was saying. But what I remember most… was realizing they might be attracted to each other, just by their body language. They were both leaning slightly towards each other, and both their feet were pointing towards each other. Drake's head was slightly tilting in Camilla's direction, while Camilla was a little bit flushed, and she licked, pursed and bit her lips ever so often. Whenever she did, Drake's eyes instinctively strayed to them. That should have been the first of many clues.

Then, during the Coronation, I saw how she and Drake reached for each other; how protective Drake had gotten when the royal guard began escorting her away… I remember one of my guards, Tanner, had to literally put him in a head-lock in order to restrain him. And when they'd shut the doors in Camilla's face, it was not my name she screamed… it was his. And I will not even mention Drake's eagerness to follow her to New York.

After that, during our stay in Applewood, they seemed to be joined at the hip. I honestly just attributed it to the investigation… until we arrived in Rome. I'd heard of the tour from Maxwell, who'd let it slip accidentally that it was all Drake's idea. Afterwards, when he showed me the photographs… I stumbled upon one of them together during my browsing. The image was fairly innocent, as it was simply of them at an exhibit. Camilla was looking downwards, smiling, whereas Drake… Drake was looking at _her…_ He was looking at her with a giant, almost loving grin on his face. I remember my jaw literally dropped, because in all the years I'd known him, I had _never_ seen that expression on his face before. Not once.

And finally, Paris… There were two very prominent clues in Paris. The first was when Drake came to me the morning after he found Savannah, gushing about his nephew, picture frame in hand. His eyes lit up and he blushed ever so slightly while explaining how Camilla had been there for him that day, how she had been the one who convinced him to stay and talk to his sister, how he had 'freaked out' and Camilla had calmed him.

The second clue was that argument they had after the tea party. Camilla had taken Drake to the side after he snapped at Maxwell, but… I was an expert at reading body language. Even during an argument, their bodies were aligned with one another. Camilla's eyes were brighter, and incredibly expressive, whereas Drake's nostrils flared - which signaled anger, yes, but flaring nostrils also signal attraction - and he kept his chest open. The argument itself was very passionate… it was a couple's quarrel, not a quarrel between friends.

Which brings me back to 'how could I not have seen all this?' Had I been deliberately blind? A tinge of embarrassment coursed through me. I brushed it off quickly, knowing it was normal to feel embarrassed after a rejection. But I had to admit, it was one thing to be rejected when you're asking a woman out, and quite another when you're asking her to marry you.

I sighed as I meditated on this… and embarrassment slowly began giving way to anger. I knew I should have seen this… but Drake should have told me.

I shook my head, trying to get ahold of this anger, but I found it incredibly difficult. Drake was supposed to be my _best friend_. He should be able to trust me. If he'd simply told me… I would have stepped aside. I had yet to talk to him, but from what Camilla had said, from what I'd seen… I had a feeling he felt the same. And _if_ he'd fallen in love with her, I doubt it happened in a matter of days. No, if they were _in love_, then it's something that has been going on for quite some time now.

_So, why didn't he come to me?!_ I stood and began pacing._ Didn't he trust me?! Did he think I wouldn't understand?! I, of all people, would understand! I_ know_ how enigmatic Camilla Myers is. I know how intelligent she is. How kind and funny she is. I know how _easy_ it is to fall for her! _

_Maybe… he was scared. Or maybe he didn't want to hurt your feelings._ My more rational side tried to advocate for him.

It only made my emotional side angrier, and harder to restrain._ Scared of what?! Of how I would react? You saw how I reacted with Camilla, yes? Drake knows me. He knows I would never stand in their way, nor would I punish either of them! He has nothing to be afraid about! And if he really didn't want my feelings to be hurt, he should have told me the moment he began developing feelings for her, or she for him. If he had told me… I would not have proposed to Camilla today. I would not have made a complete fool of myself._

_I understand how you are feeling, but may I just ask… why are you placing all the blame on Drake? Camilla could have told you long before you got down on one knee…_

_Because I know him… and I think I know her as well. If Camilla did not tell me earlier… it's because he asked her not to. I just know it._

_Be that as it may… you should still talk to him. You've only heard Camilla's side. He deserves you hear his as well._

I pinched the bridge of my nose, clamping all of my anger down. I knew very well that my rational side was right. And so, I tried to calm myself as much as possible, so that I could be ready for the inevitable conversation that is sure to come.

* * *

At midnight, there was a knock on my door. I stood, steeling myself for what was to come, trying to put forth my best poker face. And yet, when I opened the door and saw Drake standing outside, I couldn't help the flood of emotions that surged within me. Hurt, anger, betrayal, disappointment.

He stared at me with wide eyes filled with shame and concern. I felt my own burn with unshed tears. Without a word, I stepped back into my room, turning to get ahold of my emotions. I left the door open for him to follow. I knew he had when I heard the faint click of the door closing. I clenched my fist, trying to stop my body from trembling, but I'm sure he saw it anyway. "You should have told me."

"I know." He said simply, his tone was filled with regret.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my voice nearly cracking.

"I didn't really believe it. I refused to believe she would ever choose me over you."

_Well, she did_, I thought. I turned to face him. His eyes were genuine enough to almost make me sigh. I knew Drake had… certain insecurities that spouted off of being my best friend. As we grew up, I tried not to overshadow him, but… I didn't always succeed, because of my station. And while Drake always said he didn't care, I knew _some_ part of him did. I knew some part of him felt _less._

_But not this time… This time, to her, you were more._ "She loves you." I told him, countering his disbelief with a fact. A fact he apparently knew, given as to how he simply nodded. "Do you…" I steeled myself for his answer. "Do you love her?"

Drake visibly reeled at that, and I knew the question was an unexpected one. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and stuttered, "I-I-"

I sighed. I wasn't trying to test him or make him uncomfortable in anyway… I just had to know. Camilla had said she didn't know what would happen between them, but she owed it to herself to find out. That meant that even she wasn't entirely sure of his feelings for her. And so… what I really wanted to know was… if giving her up was worth it. If all of this _pain_ was worth it. "Drake…I j-just… want to know that if I let her go, it's so that you could make her happy. So," I asked again, "tell me the truth… do you _love_ her?"

I saw as Drake's eyes brightened before he lowered his head with a sigh. "I… do. I love her. I don't know how it happened, or when… and I definitely never planned for it to happen… but it did."

I closed my eyes, my jaw tightening on its own. I shook my head, sighing. _He loved her. Of course he did. She was amazing._ And so… with that revelation, there was only one question that really mattered. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you really think I wouldn't understand? That I wouldn't have stepped aside?"

Drake tensed immediately. "I'm sorry… I didn't know what to do." _Of course you didn't._ "I knew how you felt about her, and I didn't want to hurt you… I tried pushing her away, but…"

_You tried pushing her away? _I thought, my anger surging once more. _That worked out well enough._ I laughed bitterly. "I… finally understand now. Why she pulled away all of a sudden, why she shut me out, why she refused to talk about our future… It all makes so much sense now. And you _knew _why_._ And you never said anything..." I accused, which caused him to cringe and sigh.

"Liam… I really _am_ sorry… I tried not to get too close to her… hell, I even tried to _hate_ her, but… I couldn't. And when I realized I was in over my head… I didn't know how to tell you…"

I couldn't help the surge of anger that seemed to course through me. _That_ was a pathetic excuse. We saw each other almost every day, talked every day, about everything and anything since we were children, and yet you 'didn't know how to tell me'? Was 'Liam, I've been spending an awful lot of time with Camilla, and I think I might be developing feelings for her' _really_ that difficult to say?

I shook my head. "You didn't know how to tell me? _That_ is your excuse?" I asked, not bothering to hide the disappointment and… disdain from my voice.

Drake snapped. "It's not an excuse!" He shouted, clenching both fists by his side, his eyes bright with anger.

And just as easily, he deflated, leaving me to stare at him, stunned.

Drake sighed, and collapsed on the foot of my bed, running a shaky hand through his hair. He then leaned to rest his elbows on his knees, his eyes on the floor. "How do you tell your life-long best friend you're falling for the woman he loves?" He asked me, his voice a hoarse whisper. "How do you tell him… how do you tell him how much it hurts to watch her compete for him? Hell, how much it hurts to help her compete for him?"

I felt a twinge of guilt at that, because I knew that the only reason he helped her during the social season, the only reason he looked out for her… was because I asked him to. Maybe that had been where it all started… that was the reason they began getting closer.

_Maybe I dug my own grave_...

"And how _angry_ it makes you, because she's so amazing, s-so special she shouldn't even have to compete? How…" He paused, swallowed, overcome with emotion. "How could I tell you... how much it hurt to have to tell myself a million times a day that she's here for you?"

_Oh, Drake…_ My heart broke a little bit for him then.

"How could I tell you that, after almost 20 years, I was starting to resent you - not because you were a prince or a king - but because you had the chance to marry the smartest, strongest, most beautiful woman I've ever met? How could I tell you… How do you tell your best friend in the world - your best friend that you've known your whole life! - t-that your chest literally hurts when he looks at you, eyes filled with hope, and talks about how happy he is that he's chosen his bride, and you _know_ he's going to choose _her_?"

My eyes widened with realization. _The conversation we had in the limo after the Beaumont Bash!_ He asked, and I… told him, indirectly, that I would choose her. He nodded, and then he told me he wanted to go to Texas. "That's why you wanted to leave court..." I mumbled.

Drake finally looked at me then, and nodded. He was near tears, but stubbornly refused them to fall. He kept his eyes on mine when he spoke this time. "And even after it was all over… when her name was smeared and he wasn't _able_ to choose her… how do you tell your _best friend_ that a part of you is relieved? That a small, but insistent, part of you dares to feel _hope_? That that same part of you even feels _happy_? And that, at the same time… you feel like you're drowning in a wave of chest-crushing guilt, because you realize what a horrible friend you are?"

He looked at me pleadingly, as if begging me to understand, to put myself in his shoes. I couldn't. I couldn't begin to imagine how he'd felt, how… _torn._

"You're right." Drake continued, "I should have told you. I should have tried to tell you every day after I realized how I felt. I should have tried to tell you every time a conversation like that came up… but I just didn't know how. And I'm sorry." He sniffled, and his voice broke. "I'm so sorry, Liam."

I drew my eyes to the floor. It actually _hurt_ me to see him like this. And everything he just said… I could only imagine how hard these last few months have been for him. To be torn between his loyalty to me and his budding feelings for Camilla.

He said he'd tried to push her away… and I believed him. I knew with every fiber that he would have tried to ignore his feelings, to discredit them, to lessen them. He tried to fight against them… but you can only resist Camilla for so long.

So he opted to try to leave. He wanted to go to Texas after the Coronation, after the engagement became official. He wanted to miss the engagement tour, the Homecoming ball, and the wedding. He preferred to leave rather than see Camilla and I together. But I asked him to stay. And just because I asked… Drake stayed. He stayed because I told him I needed him. And at the moment it was true. I needed my best friend. And my best friend stayed… even if it was killing him on the inside.

After the scandal… he said a part of him dared to feel happiness and hope. But, truthfully, how _could_ he tell me that without hurting my feelings? _'Hey Liam, I'm sorry about the scandal, but hey, look on the bright side, now Camilla's available?!_' No, he couldn't. His question was a good one. How could he tell me without hurting me?

The truth was… he couldn't. Either I'd be hurt or I'd be ignorant.

He chose ignorance.

And even though it sounds harsh… could I really begrudge him that, knowing it was coming from a place where he wished to protect me?

I fought with a little bit of anger within me, a rebellious, youthful sort of anger. Drake had always tried to protect me, even when we were kids. He never treated me differently or coddled me because I was a prince - now King - but he _always_ sought to protect me. Everytime we played, everytime we went out, when he visited his family's ranch… Maybe it was genetic. Maybe it was the King's Guard in him. And it made me want to scream 'I can take care of myself!' but I knew… it was coming from a place of love. And so, my anger calmed. I knew it was just… Drake being Drake.

And Drake, being Drake, had never sought to hurt me. He found himself in an unexpected and almost impossible predicament… and he tried to maneuver through it as best he could.

I took a deep breath… sighed. "Drake… I forgive you."

His head jerked up and he stared at me with incredulous eyes. "What?"

I almost chuckled. "I forgive you." I told him. "I realize now… no, I've _always_ known that you never meant to hurt me. Either of you."

Drake sobbed out a breath of relief, wiping at his eyes. He slumped, all the strength seeming to leave him, before he finally looked up at me. "Thank you."

In an instant, he was by my side and pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back fiercely, clapping his back, letting the tears flow freely once more. When we finally pulled away, we were both crying, trying to regain our composure. I sniffled, wiping my eyes before I walked to the bar. I poured us two glasses of whiskey.

"T-thanks." Drake mumbled as he took the glass I offered. We drank quietly for a while, when he spoke up again. "Are you… will you be okay?"

"I…" I thought about it for a moment. I knew I would have to get used to seeing them together, and I knew it would take some time for my heart to heal… but I would survive. I had my kingdom, my family, and my friends. Even if I didn't have Camilla… I'd have her friendship, and the privilege of seeing her truly happy. "I will be."

He sighed. "I'm so-"

"Drake, don't apologize." I cut him off, shaking my head. _You don't need to apologize anymore._

"But-"

"But nothing. Just… treat her well." That's all I could really ask her. _Treat her well, make her happy, make her feel special and loved._ "I will be fine. You… you can't help who you fall in love with, and… you're the best man I know. You deserve her." I admitted. If anybody deserved her… it was my best friend, the most loyal, noble and honest man in the kingdom.

I looked at him then, only to find him staring at me, trying to gauge my reaction. After a moment, he nodded.

"And Drake… I want you to know… I really am happy for you. Camilla Myers is the most remarkable woman I've ever met, and-" I swallowed. Even though the words were true, they were still difficult to say. "And I know you will be happy together."

"Thank you… really, thank you. I… honestly didn't think you'd forgive me so fast, if at all…" He mumbled the last part underneath his breath.

My eyebrows furrowed at that. _Did he really think I wouldn't forgive him?_ "Drake… You're like a brother to me, and I could never hate you for this. I love you, Drake, and… I want you to be happy. If that happiness lies with Camilla… I would never punish you for it, just like I'd never punish her..." I shook my head, chuckling slightly. "If I'm being completely honest… I kind of suspected something was going on between the two of you."

Drake looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "You did?"

I nodded, and proceeded to tell him about all of the clues I'd been reluctant to pick up on… all of the signs I discussed earlier. With every single one mentioned, he would blush and try to downplay it.

His birthday? _'Nothing happened'_ he'd said, which was probably true.

The Coronation? He blanked. No excuse for that one.

Rome? He only wanted to show her the city.

I didn't mention Paris. Didn't feel the need to.

"Thanks, Liam." Drake said after we finished listing the clues. "You… you really are the greatest friend anyone could ask for."

"So are you…" I said, causing him to cringe a bit. I knew he was about to protest, so I shook my head. _Despite everything that happened, Drake remains my best friend, and the best friend anyone could hope for. _"I… I cannot begin to imagine how hard the social season was for you… everything you just told me… and yet, when I asked you to stay, you stayed…"

He shrugged, as if the decision was a no brainer. "Well… yeah. You needed me. I wasn't going to leave you alone."

_But…_ "If the whole scandal with Tariq had never happened… you would have stood in that cathedral next to me and watched me marry her?"

Pain immediately flashed through his eyes, along with a hint of despair, but he clamped them down quickly. "Yeah."

It would have been slow torture for him, especially since I had already asked him to be my best man, but he was willing to go through with it anyway… for me. "You've given up so much for me… and you were willing to give her up just so I'd be happy… I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you, and so… what kind of awful friend would I be if I punished you for this? If I asked you to give her up? I would never be that cruel…"

Drake's lips twitched to the side in a thoughtful expression. He sighed. "Liam… you have every right to hate me right now, to yell, to be angry. I should have told you. I shouldn't have gone behind your back, I-"

I cut him off. "Yes, you should have told me. It would've been easier for all of us if you had… but I really do understand why you didn't. I honestly don't know what I would have done if the roles were reversed."

Drake shook his head, a wry grin on his face. "Probably the same thing… try to push her away so that she'd marry your best friend and be happy."

I couldn't help but chuckle, jumping at the chance to tease him. "I'd be a bloody idiot then, wouldn't I? To forget I'm dealing with a woman who's notorious for going after what she wants and never taking no for an answer?" I raised my eyebrows. There was truth to my jest, as I have no doubt Camilla was the one who did the chasing during the beginning of their relationship. He might have tried to push her away, yes, but like I'd said before, that woman was near impossible to resist.

Drake shook his head, his grin growing. "Heh. Touche."

"Anyway, I think we both agree you could have handled it better… but I'd never break up our friendship over it. And I do mean it when I say I forgive you." I told him seriously now.

Just like I wasn't willing to let Camilla leave… I wasn't willing to give up my best friend either.

"Thank you… really, just… thank you." Drake said, all other words lost on him.

"Of course." I nodded, pulling him in for a final hug. I held onto him tightly before letting him go. When I finally looked at my watch, it was nearly 2 a.m. "Now, if you don't mind… it's late, and we have an early flight tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course." He began walking towards the door. " I'll, uh… let you rest. Good night."

"Good night, Drake." I nodded and shut the door behind him.

As I walked to bed, I couldn't help but feel a little lighter. Yes, my heart was still, broken, my chest still ached and tears still stinged my eyes… but at least, now I knew the truth.

And two of my dearest friends would be finally free to be together.

And even though there was a part of me was envious of their happiness, and another part was afraid I would never find that happiness for myself…

The other part of myself really was glad for them, that they'd found each other amidst all this chaos.

That was the part I'd have to focus on from here on out, and hope the other two would fade away.


End file.
